


The Alternate Alternate Ending

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s06e13 Together Forever, F/M, Gen, Incredibly self indulgent, connverse angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: Self-indulgent alternate ending to Together Forever.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 20





	The Alternate Alternate Ending

Connie’s alarm suddenly went off in her pocket, pulling away from the somber mood. 

“Oh, no,” She grabbed at her phone and turned away from Steven. “My alarm!” She hesitated before clicking snooze, “Forget studying right now, it doesn’t matter!” 

“Yes, it does,” Steven chimed from beside her, “It’s important to you.” 

“You’re important to me!” Connie retorted. 

Steven chuckled, “I’m fine! We’ll talk about it later.” He glanced to the side, “Lion’s waiting for you.” Connie glanced at the pink animal before turning back around to face the man in a semi-tuxedo. 

“Steven—you… know you can talk to me right?” 

Steven’s eyelids shot up in surprise. “Whaaat?” He dragged on in a comedic tone, “Wha-hut are you talking about? I told you, we’ll talk tomorrow!” Connie furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Steven, i-if something is wrong-” 

“Nothing’s wrong!” He waved a hand at her to reassure his point. It did not reassure diddly-squat. “Besides—I… don’t want you to worry.” Connie backed away in surprise. 

He doesn’t trust her, does he? That’s why he’s been hiding everything… the proposal? What would’ve happened if she’d said yes? Would he still have kept to himself? What is Connie even doing budding into his business? She should stop. 

“Steven- I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed like that.” Connie turned away before reluctantly heading over to Lion. _If he wanted to talk, he would say something. This isn’t your business._ “I’ll call tomorrow.”

She sighed. 

“Wait!” 

Connie turned around in alarm. Steven held his hand out ready to go after her. 

“There’s…” He swallowed, “One thing.” Connie walked back over to him, placing her palms gently on his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes, they were welling with unshed tears ready to pour over at any second. 

What is she doing? 

“Steven,” Connie started, “I- I want… to understand.” 

Connie wonders if Steven picked up on what she was referring to. His eyelids shot up once again, mouth slightly ajar as he came to the realization. He slowly nodded his head and took a deep breath, gently pushing Connie’s hands off of his shoulders. He turned away from her. 

“Are you… sure you want to do this?” Steven dragged a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he kept going over his decision he was sure going to regret down the line. 

“Steven, we… don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He looked back at her. “But, if you do want to talk, I’m listening.” Connie placed herself down against the edge of the sand, patting the spot beside her in order to get Steven to sit with her. He obliged, falling into place beside her but continuing to look away. 

“I don’t want you to have to… see- experience-? I- I don’t know. You shouldn’t have to.” 

“I want to.” Connie assured him affirmably. As hesitant as she was to be meddling in his life, she was his friend. They spent years telling each other everything and anything, why was now any different? She had every right to be worried.

Steven nodded, grabbing her hand in his and taking another, albeit shaky breath. Connie inhaled slowly, exhaled, and felt the sand between her other fingers. 

The two teens turned their heads to one another, knowing they don’t even have to stand to do what they want to do. A white glow engulfed them under the dark moonlight sky as they became one. 

Stevonnie sat, feeling unsteady and head spinning. They grasped at their head as a sharp pain was sent shooting up their back and into their skull like a firework exploding inside of their organs before Steven and Connie fell apart. 

Connie gasped heavily for air in shock. They’ve fallen apart before after not being in sync, plenty of times. This, though, this was different. Connie knew. They’ve never felt anything like that before, Stevonnie’s never fallen apart that quickly. That’s a record. 

Beside her, Steven held his head between his knees as they were drawn upwards. The tears standing on his eyelids were now falling freely down his cheeks. 

“I- I’m sorry, I can’t- I don’t want you to see them. M-my problems—“ 

Connie placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Steven, I’m serious,” Connie scooted over to be closer to him, she pulled him upwards and stood with her forehead connecting to his while still holding his shoulders. “I want to.” Steven inhaled another shaky breath. 

The two teens were engulfed in another white glow. 

Stevonnie stood once again, more put together this time but still somewhat uncomfortable. The bullet of pain was sent spiraling up their back and to their head once more, threatening to rip them apart. 

“It’s okay,” 

_“It’s okay.” Connie assured him._

“I’m here.” Stevonnie took their place in the sand as the pain subsided somewhat, finally becoming bearable. Despite there being a task at hand, they couldn’t help but take a look at their new outfit: Simple, just Connie’s shirt and Steven’s jacket, but they still enjoyed it. They loved them. They loved being them. 

Stevonnie crossed their legs as their brain racked for an opening to Steven’s thoughts. 

Like a dam bursting open, an ocean of thoughts and things Connie would never even have _dreamed_ of Steven considering flooded into Stevonnie’s head. The overwhelming sensation made their stomach churn as they grasped their forehead. The pain threatened to pull them apart again, but they remained standing. 

“I’m here,” they breathed, “It’s okay.”

_It’s okay_

__

**Author's Note:**

> **The Alternate Alternate Ending:**
> 
> Stevonnie laid in the sand, palms crossed over their stomach as the waves crashed against the shore. 
> 
> BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went Connie’s alarm from Stevonnie’s pocket.
> 
> “YOU’RE FUCKING KIDDING ME.” Stevonnie screeched like a pterodactyl, pronouncing the P. They grabbed the device between their fingers using their hulk strength to smash it to pieces. There goes Connie’s contacts.


End file.
